


Celebrate

by Katie_Flint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominatrix, F/M, Manager - Freeform, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Spanking, tutshill tornados
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Flint/pseuds/Katie_Flint
Summary: Cho's been hired as the manager of the Tutshill Tornados and she thinks she's found the perfect way to celebrate the success...





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Charlie, and now Cho? Unfair! I'm helpless to resist such amazing prompts on Livejournal, and next week think it's Blaise ahhh, totally gonna have to do something for him as well I can already tell. I saw that someone posted Dudley/Cho on LJ and whaaa, I'm so intrigued!!! Gonna have to explore that pairing at a later date! :D (this has been my thing for CHo for a while, Cormac that is. The dominatrix aspect is new haha).

Cho looks about the room, a drink in her hand and an ambitious twinkle in her eye.

This is her first mixer with the Tutshill Tornados. Formally, she’s been hired as their newest manager but it’s not a fact they’ve been made aware of just yet. Cho smirks as she catches sight of her old classmate, Cormac McLaggen, but that smirk transforms itself into a hungry stare as she watches him down shot after shot of firewhiskey. It’s not his drinking that hones her gaze, but rather the impressive musculature that strains underneath his shirt as he tosses them back.

 _Managers shouldn’t sleep with their clients._

No, no they should not. Cho’s lips curl into a secretive smile as she approaches the devastatingly handsome chaser. He doesn’t know she’s his new manager, so really, it’s almost as if she isn’t. Not yet anyway.

Cho chooses to approach her unwitting client, wanting to feel that rush of empowerment. She’d felt meek for a long time, before discovering the overwhelmingly heady rush of _controlling_ someone else. She’s found it gives her a pleasure like no other.

Traditionally, Cho chooses her men at random. Men who look like they need to be _dominated_ , that need to feel _restrained_ to feel pleasure. Tonight though… Cho’s giving herself a celebratory present, as well as a challenge. 

Cormac McLaggen is the essence of raw male dominance in the sexual sense, and he’s confident of the fact too, doubling its effectiveness. He’s not exactly the type, not if Cho remembers her years at Hogwarts, but she’s certain he’ll be more than willing to concede; once she shows him what he’s been missing. 

Being his manager, or rather, soon-to-be manager should probably bother Cho. After all, attempting (and hopefully succeeding) to sleep with your client is a clear violation of the power structure on the team and within the entire hierarchy of the organization itself. 

That’s part of the thrill, to Cho. She likes that sensation of dominance, both physically and emotionally, and she wants to not only see Cormac’s submission in the bedroom; she wants to see it on the field as well. Every time she steps out onto the pitch to discuss business Cho wants to see him advert his gaze, out of respect for his better and embarrassment for finding pleasure in obeying her commands. Cho wants to catch him stealing glances at her body without permission as she conducts business, so that she can punish him when they’re alone once more.

Cho licks her lips at the thought of a whip landing smack against the firm ass her eyes have fallen to. And she can already hear his gurgled moans around the gag she’ll buy just for him. Cormac’s flesh will ripple deliciously, reddening healthily under her skilled touch. Cho’ll pat the tender skin lovingly but it won’t stop her from repeating the process, ensuring her blonde chaser learns his lesson properly.

 _Oh yes,_ Cho’s looking forward to this,

“Hello McLaggen,” She smiles sweetly. 


End file.
